


Poem - Eraser

by WalkingCamels



Category: Hanahaki Disease - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingCamels/pseuds/WalkingCamels
Summary: An old poem about Hanahaki Disease and how I felt. I had a crush on a friend, but they were in a relationship with someone else. I was extremely conflicted, wondering if I really liked them and not wanting to ruin the amazing relationship they had. This hurt to make at the time, but now it seems silly. I don’t make poems, so yeah. Sorry if it’s bad, I made it two years ago. Kinda painful for me to read, but who knows?





	Poem - Eraser

Eraser

If I could have a wish  
I want a special eraser  
Special, it is  
To remove every last feeling of you  
To remove my love for you

As I cough up each petal  
Blood drips  
As I see you with another  
My chest hurts and throbs  
The pain blossomed

My head hurts, but what can I do?  
When I have these unrequited feelings for you?  
My word are caught in my throat  
I can’t breathe  
Flowers come out

Yes, I wished for an eraser  
But I don’t want to lose my feelings of you  
I don’t want to forget  
I’m selfish, aren’t I?  
The flowers keep falling and falling

Please don’t be sad  
I want you to be happy  
Even if it hurts me  
Even if I am sad  
Please smile for me

I want to you to always be happy for me  
Even if I take my last breath  
My last flower  
Until I don’t regret not forgetting everything  
I’ll always love you

Hanahaki Disease


End file.
